Love fight between brothers
by Mystery-fanficwriter
Summary: A Marriage ball was held for our Youko Kurama.he is going to choose a mate!But kurama likes a waiter he met in the ball,named Hiei to be his sex toy.but wat if true love is found between them?chapter7.Tests are cooking&singing. Hiei had to sing and cook!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
In the middle of the night, a youko was standing by a tree waiting for someone. "Kurama is late again." Kuronue murmured Just then, the leaves rustles, a gust of wind had gone past and standing in front of Kuronue was his partner, Youko Kurama. "Hi there Kuronue." Kurama greeted. "So may I know which youkai was with you before you came?" Kuronue asked. Kuronue knew that the reason that kurama is late is that he must be having 'fun' with some youkai. "Want to know her, Kuronue. I could introduce you the kitsune later on." "Sure but maybe we should be on our way to the cave." "No worries at all, those traps set by those guards were useless against us." "You are right, how about settling this job soon so that we could celebrate our victory in the pub that we always go." "Hn.. Gret idea." Kurama replied  
  
The two youko made their way to the cave and sure enough, they got what they wanted as easy as ABC. They hid their treasure in their hiding place and went to have a visit to the pub. The pub they are going to was set up not long ago and these two youko had visited it almost everyday. What so great about this pub that they visited it almost everyday? There's only one reason! There were lots of woman visiting that pub and all of them were beautiful. So both of the youko picked one youkai for themselves and had fun through the night.  
  
"I wonder which youkai will suit my taste today?" kurama said that to kuronue. "Want to know the answer?" asked Kuronue. "Sure!" "Then get inside the pub now." Kuronue said The both of them pushed the door and went into this pub. Some youkai were dancing to the music while others were drinking away. Everyone seems so happy but a woman was drinking alone in a corner. "That woman seems to be waitng for me." stated Kurone. "How did you know?" "Want to bet that I could get her to dance in ten minutes time." "Then better get your ass there before the time runs out." Joked kurama  
  
Kurone went and sat next to the woman and in less than ten mintues they were dancing away among all the youkai. Kurone and the woman went back to their seat after sometime. Kurone made an excuse and went back to find Kurama. Kurama was just sitting there drinking alone? "Hey kurama, where's your woman today."  
  
"Nobody suit my taste today." Kurama signed. He continues drinking ignoring whatever Kuronue said. "Kuronue!" kurama stood up suddenly. He was really pissed off by Kuronue today. "Get away now, go anyway but here." Kurone could do nothing but went back to the woman. "Sometime I really can't understand Kurama." murmured kurone. "What are you talking about?" asked the woman. "Nothing." Kurone just smiled to the woman.  
  
After a while.  
  
"Kurama, I am going now. Hope you had some luck in finding your woman today." Kurone stated and went out of the pub leaving Kurama alone.  
  
Kurama POV  
  
"BAKA!' I cursed. I looked around while drinking. I found that I looked into familiar looks. Of course; I had taken almost every woman here. Unless someone is telling me to get those hell-looking woman. No way am I doing it. Just my luck, maybe I can take one of the same women out again. But what fun will there be having the same woman again, the taste of the same woman spells 'bland'! Just as I was about to leave, someone interest me. //That's the youkai that suit my taste// That waiter was serving a drink to the man who was sitting next to me. I took that time to observe him carefully. He is about five feet which is quite short but who bothers about the height, I bother only about the beauty. He wore a black jeans and a sleeves tank top showing his smooth and pale white skin. A belt clung onto his a slim waist and his hair is as black as the soot but a white star bust stood in the middle of it. I like his eyes the most. Almond-shaped eyes with irises that is the color of the blood. Rarely had I seem such blood-red eyes that fills with gentleness. The way he serves for the man is so elegant that will made any man fall in love with him.I must have him for tonight no matter what.  
  
I called out for a waitress to ask for the name of that waiter. She told me that his name is Hiei and he is a new waiter. To what she told me, Hiei was a popular waiter in this pub. A lot of customers had asked him out but he rejected them always and he never went for any invitation by any customers. The strange part that the waitress told me is that Hiei always disappear into the night after his job and only came back again to work at eight. Also Hiei never worked morning shift but night only. I thanked the waitress and gave her some tips for her information. I waited until eleven, that's the time Hiei ended his worked. But to my surprises, the other waitress and waiter had told me that he had left with a man earlier on. That's the strange part, didn't the waitress say he never went out with anybody. But I will not give him up yet. Even he had left but his job is still here. I left the pub and went back to my 'home' waiting impatiently for tomorrow night to come..  
  
Author's note: Yuna :Hi there, no much to say but hope you will like this fic and give me reviews!!! That makes me work harder. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two  
  
Hiei POV  
  
Leaping from one tree to the other I am on my way to the pub. I took up this part time job not long ago but I did not know that I could affect the business of the pub. Since I came, customers had been coming in groups. Is it me who had attracted so many customers or is it just the luck of this pub? I really don't know. But I do know one thing and that is to get my task done by today. If my task is done I could leave the pub once and for all. Actually I am a spy for my 'boss' for the time being. The spy who should be doing this job was injured when he was following this target of his. But nobody could imagine me as a spy, just because of my looks and height. That is why I was called to do this task. I was being ordered to spy on this rich man by the name of Hiju. I took up the job as a waiter in one of his new open pub. Last week, I got his attention and since then he visited the pub almost everyday. Yesterday night, he asked me out for supper, I agreed in it. But he won't have the life to take me out again after tonight. I had to kill him that's the order from my boss.  
  
I went through the back door into the pub. Lot of youkai were already there, some were already half-drunk. Changing into my uniform, I dumped my clothes into my bag. Signing to myself, I take my place as I waiter. But I told myself after today I can stop doing this stupid job. I looked around, searching for the target, Hiju. He had not arrived yet. Shrugging my shoulder, I took an order from a customer. Placing the drink to him, I started to walk away. All of sudden, someone pull me from my back. "hey gorgeous, drink with me." said the man. I tried to pull away from him but in vain, I had to sit on his lap. I signaled one of the waitresses for help. She came to my rescue right away. "Sir, Hiei is not free now. I can serve you instead." "Get lost! How can you be compared to this beauty?" I am really furious by now. I could kill him now. But I did not wish to blow up this small matter. All I hope is to kill Hiju so that I need not come back to this place again. The waitress is still helping me by flirting with the man. I really hope this will work but NO! The idiot man pushed the waitress onto the ground. The waitress went off asking for help. On the other hand, I was forced by the man to drink. I gulped down the whole bottle of 'Topiu'. that is the strongest drink in the pub. I could fell giddy after drinking. My vision is blur and I was seeing double. Oh no! How can I kill that guy in this state.i don't even had the strength to pull myself of that man. i felt myself being carried over that man shoulder. He was going to leave this place. What am I going to do? The other waitress and waiter tried to help but how can they help? All of them are useless. I was giving up on them and hoping that the Hiju could come and save me. After all he is still the boss here. But someone saved me instead. I can't really see him well enough since I was being carried upside down. To my surprise, the man put me down after speaking to the youkai. I fainted right after that. So, I don't really know what happen in the end.  
  
All I know is that I was on a comfy bed when I woke up. I was still having a bad headache. I pulled myself up from the bed looking around. The decoration was really beautiful. The walls were painted blue with flowers pattern were on it. I saw a bouquet of flowers on the table next to me. Also there's a plate of food beside the flowers. The door opened up and in came a youkai. "Sir, our master told us to bring you to him after you breakfast." "Hn." I replied I had a bath after finishing up the breakfast. I followed the youkai to his sort call master. I found out that the master is actually Hiju. "Oh, so you had waked up." "hn." "you had fainted last night." "Did you save me?' If he really did, I really can't push myself to kill him. "I hope I did but I didn't, one of the customers had saved you." He answered I was relieved when I heard this sentence. "Hiei, I think you should have a rest today. How about staying here tonight? "Hai!' I answered. How could I miss a chance of killing him?  
  
That night..  
  
I made him drank a lot 'Oiliu'. He got me onto his bed and tore up my top tank. I just let him do whatever he wants. When I was sure, he had no conscious anymore; I brought the dagger from behind my back and gave him a shot on his chest. Hn..stupid youkai. Now I had to get back to my boss without a shirt. I looked around in his cupboard and found a black t-shirt. I took my dagger again to cut off the long sleeve and part of the shirt until it fits me. Leaping out of the window onto a tree, I went off to report to my 'boss'.  
  
Hidden territory.. "otosan, I had my task done!" I stated. "Good." "Since you are back now, I had to visit a friend's place tomorrow. You shall follow me there." "HAI!"  
  
I left the room to my own. I rested on my bed and dreams followed up.  
  
Yomi territory..  
  
"Kurama! I had a friend visiting tomorrow." "Hn..so?" "You and Kuronue had to stay in the palace instead of wandering around tomorrow." "NANI!" shouted Kuronue from behind. He had just come into the room when a bad news breaks in front of him. "No more argument! It's about the marriage of you two!" "HUH!" both youko exclaimed.  
  
Author Note: Hi , I had update again. About the Oiliu and Topiu they are beer! Ok, so reviews please! Hope u enjoy it. Oh and in this fic , kuronue and kurama are the step-sons of Yomi. HAHA I know it is strange but I like strange stories!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Kurama like this waiter, Hiei , he met in a pub, but he missed his chance in getting him twice. But he did not know that he will be meeting this guy in the marriage ball. What if Kuronue like Hiei too? What will happen in the end...  
  
Youko Kurama POV  
  
Knock! Knock. The tapping on the door woke me up from my dream. "WHO'S THE IDIOIT, WAKING ME UP FROM MY SLEEP!?' I SHOUTED. I assumed my voice had already reached to the person outside. The door was opened slowly with a maid standing outside shivering. "Gomen master kurama, Lord Yomi wanted you downstairs after you had cleaned yourself up." The maid said. "HN, now get out now!" I ordered "HAI!" the maid went running out the door and closed the door behind her. I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom to get myself washed up.  
  
After ten minutes...  
  
I went down to the dining room. Breakfast were served, Kuronue was already with my otosan. I sat on down on my place and asked, "Otosan why must we be up so early, that maid had woken me up from my sweet dream because of mine " Before otosan could answer kuronue interrupted. "Kurama don't tell me you forgot that otosan wanted us to meet someone about our marriage." Baka! I really forgot about it, yesterday I was informed of this conversation of our marriage. But maybe because of the dream yesterday. I dreamed of Hiei ! "Gomen I forgot, but I don't really want to be bonded with some other youkai right now." Just then, a youkai walked down from the stairs and waved goodbye to Kuronue. "Me too." Kuronue said looking at the direction where the woman had left. "Good choice Kuronue, that woman looks good to me." I whispered to him. "Actually that's a man, he does looks like a woman, doesn't he?" he stated. Both of us laughed out with humor. "Enough! Yuio will be here soon, we will settle the 'Marriage Ball' today, if not I will be seeing woman or man walking out of my palace like this their 'home'!" stated otosan with an angry tone.  
  
Just then, the person who is called Yuio came. I think he is going to be the one that will be helping oyosan to prepare this Ball! "Nice meeting you, Yuio."greeted otosan. "Me too." Then he came eyeing at me and Kuronue. "So these two young men must be your sons, Sir Yomi." "Yes." "They are really charming. I think the ladies who are coming to attending the ball will fight to become their bride. Otosan laughed at this statement. "Sure enough, they had charmed lots of woman." Yuio sat down and we started this stupid conversation on the 'Marriage Ball' After the talk I went back to my room in anger, I think Kuronue must have left the dining room by now. I can be sure that he is also angry when I heard the sound of the door. "BANG".  
  
Why must we be forced to be married to other woman? After hearing what Yuio had suggested make me wanted to kill him. Who won't? The ball will be next Wednesday and hundred or maybe thousand of woman will be invited. Kuronue and I had to choose ten people out of the hundreds or thousand each. Then those women will stay in the palace for about more than a week. We will eliminate eight after ten days. I eliminate eight women while Kuronue eliminate another eight that make sixteen. That leaves two women each for us to choose. We had to choose one of the two in a four day time and then you know what! We will bond with the woman right away that day! Oh how I wish to escape from this place but I can't. Otosan made us sign a contract and if we escape we must not have sex with anyone for three long years. He will lock us up in the prison of his! The idea of signing contract is by the guy YUIO! I wanted to kill him right now and throw his dead body for the beast to eat it! But he had left before I could. I could only wait for next Wednesday to come and it is only 5 days from now. BAKA YUIO! I shouted out to the room. I lay on the bed and closed my eyes; I fall asleep hoping to dream of Hiei, maybe he could make me forget about the 'Marriage Ball'.  
  
Hiei POV  
  
I went with my otosan to meet this friend of his. I reached the place first and waited for my otosan outside the place. It's another hidden territory. From what I know, this guy needs a spy. This guy is asking otosan to help him to get rid of someone by name of Kurama. He's the son of Yomi and he is holding a 'Marriage Ball' next Wednesday. The spy will act as a waiter and serve around and kill Kurama when there's a chance. He asked one question that interests me. "May I know which spy of yours will be in this mission?" he asked. "I think Juio will be in this mission since he had recovered from his injuries." Otosan replied. I interrupt this conversation and asked otosan, "otosan I wished to be the one handling this mission." "Hiei are you sure you wanted to?" "HAI, I am very sure that I wanted to do this" "Then you shall." Otossan agreed "Your son is going to do this task, is he up to it?" This sentence made me quite furious. "He can do it; he had just killed Hiju, the rich merchant." "Is it?" Then I can trust this task to your son, I heard that Hiju had a lot of guard around. To think that your son had killed him without being caught that shows he is quite skilled." "But beware sonny, there's more guards in Yomi territory than in Hiju's." he warned me. "I think that's about it." Otosan and I stood up and were walked by this guy out of the territory. "Xinder, hope you can help me to get this job done well." "Don't worry Hiei can do it!" "I trust this son of yours!" he replied  
  
With that we left the place and back to our territory. I had to prepare for this job. I cannot fail my otosan neither can I look down by that guy name of YUIO!  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Kiki, had you finished preparing the document for the Ball?' "Hai! I had Master YUIO!" "The start of the decorating of Yomi palace will start from tomorrow and they had also sent Sir Yuio, you the name list of those ladies that will be attending this Ball." "Good!" smiled Yuio  
  
Author Note! So how is it? Surprise? Anybody thought that Yomi will be meeting Hiei father was fooled by me! Oh if u are confused about the part where kurama says about eliminating woman, e-mail me I will explain! Sorry my English not good! So, the marriage Ball will be in the next chapter. Keep reading..REVIEWS PLEASE . Pls ; sorry , I dunoe if otosan is spelled correctly?? 


	4. chapter 4

Summary: Kurama like this waiter, Hiei , he met in a pub, but he missed his chance in getting him twice. But he did not know that he will be meeting this guy in the marriage ball. What if Kuronue like Hiei too? What will happen in the end...  
  
Sorry about giving u all the wrong chapter for the wrong story!! Now I present the real chapter for this story. Enjoy! Hereby, I will thank Kristen, ( Hiei's firefly) for reminding me of this. Thanks again,Kristen.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Five days passed so fast. Today is the day where our 'Marriage Ball' will be held. The palace was busy these five days. Everyone had something to be busy about. The decoration were done up and clothes for me, kuronue and otosan were prepared. The food, drinks were brought over by the person called YUIO. He had sent the invitation to the entire woman that will be invited. The guards had to be alert too today, because of the crowds assassinator may slip into the palace. In the afternoon about one, I had professional to help me to the clothes and the grooming. It took 2 to 3 hours on the grooming and because some part of the clothes was not done well, the tailor had to redo it again 2 hour was needed. I was really hungry by now. I walked out of my room where I saw Kuronue in his suit too. "H-I ,Ku-ram--a!" he said while yawing. I greeted him back. Who won't be tired after having such a tiring afternoon getting dressed up? Both of us walked to our otosan room? He examined the grooming and clothes before letting us down to the hall. By the time we went down, most of the guest had come. I saw woman wearing in their clothes, to what I see most of them can still be looked at. Kuronue hit me at the elbow and whispered to me about seeing a woman that he likes. I looked at the woman he describes and sure enough, she looks quite good. We went to the hall and talked to some woman after a while otosan signed us to be seated at our place. "Welcome to this 'Marriage Ball', today two sons of mine, Kurama and Kuronue will choose ten women out of the hundreds of you." "Here I wish everyone good luck." My otosan said. We spent two hours looking at the woman as they had to come out one by one when their name is being called. I saw some that looks fine to me. After the two hour, we can finally have something to eat. I went have some food and when I stepped down from my place, ladies crowded around me. I saw that Kuronue was being crowded too. But otosan just laughed saying we are charmed enough to do so. I excused myself and got myself a drink before leaving the crowd and went in hiding. I went to the kitchen for hiding. There I saw waiters and waitresses waiting for the food. They greeted me and left the place with a tray of food or drink in their hand. Then I saw someone that caught my attention and that's Hiei. He came as a waiter too. Actually, I had gone back to the pub during one of the days before this ball but I found out that Hiei had resigned his job. Of course, who won't, I heard that the boss of the pub was being killed. I saw him waiting for a tray of food too. When he was going to leave, I hold him back. "You stay back." I said pointing at him. He stayed put there and leaves his tray for another waitress. I brought him to a desert corridor. "What can I do for you sir?" he asked. I was drowned in his lovely voice. "You are Hiei right." I asked. He stared at me with an unbelievable look. "How ---did you know?" "I am your savior remember?" "I saved you from the guy in the pub when he was going to bring you away." "So you are the one who had saved Me." he said. "Arigato for helping me, if there's nothing else I had to leave for my job as a waiter." "What's the rush; stay with me, the crowd outside made me giddy." "Need any drink for you, Sir?" "No need, you just had to stay here with me." "Gomen sir but I had to leave I could call for some else for you." He started to leave but I hold him back and pinned him to the wall. "Where are you going, Hiei" I asked him. I inched myself nearer to him until our nose touch. "Sir, please let go of me, I had my job to do as he struggle to leave." "Iie" I shake my index finger. I pressed my lips to his; I could feel his heart beating faster than normal times. His lips taste sweet like honey and it's as soft as the leaves. I had my hand around his slim waist and pulled him nearer till my body touches his. My fingers start to wander about the buttons of his shirt and I unbutton his clothes and threw it to the side. I felt warm feeling the heat from his body. My lips wander to his neck as I marked him. He moaned when I did that. His voice is nice to be heard when he moaned. Just when I was undoing his belt, I heard Kuronue voice. "Kurama are you there?" he shouted out. His voice echoes through the corridor. Hiei pushed me away and grabbed his clothes and start to wear his shirt. Kuronue came forward when he heard no reply from me. "Oh, kurama so you are having 'fun' here, who's the target this time." He looked at Hiei and looked back at me. "It looks like this time the target is a waiter, good choice kurama, he looks delicious." Kuronue stated. Hiei starts to leave but I pulled his elbow from behind and he topples into my embrace. "Reluctant to leave, gorgeous?' I joked. "Stop making fun of me you idiot!" He shouted to me. "Kurama your target is angry." "Hn.. you are right." I said as I looked into his eyes. "I am leaving!" he walked away. "But you can't!" Kuronue said to Hiei. "What do you mean?" "I mean." Before Hiei could dodge, silvery powders were all around him. "I had helped you this time." Kuronue laughed. "Yes, you had! Thanks a lot." I thanked Kuronue. "SO what are you going to do with him, the time for us to announce the ten ladies we had selected are up?" "Don't worry that yet, tell me Kuronue what is the first thought when you saw Hiei." I asked. "Gorgeous, delicious and wonderful." He said. "Nothing else?" "Hnn..yes I had another thought. What a beautiful lady she is." "That's it." I snapped my fingers. "Don't tell me you are going to.." "Yes I am." I carried Hiei and walked back to my room while Kuronue went back to the hall to delay sometime for me." I did something to Hiei and leave him in my room while I left for the hall.  
  
Kuronue ten ladies who had ok look to me, but I said only nine. "Kurama, which is the tenth lady?" otosan asked. I whispered something into his ears and sat back into my place. "Sorry to say, the tenth lady had been selected but as she is not well, so kurama had let her rest in one of the room. The nineteen ladies had one room to themselves. After settling the ladies, otosan went to my place and asked where the tenth lady is. "Need I say anything more?" I asked pointing at the lady in my bed. "So, he is the lady?' otosan asked. "hai!" "Then I shall asked servant to bring her to her own room." "Hn. but I shall carry 'her' myself" I answered. I carried the 'lady' to her room and place her on the bed. "You may leave." I said to the servant who had led me to the room. I looked down at 'her', she looks better when she wears this gown than any lady that I had selected. I kissed 'her' on the lip.  
  
Knock.knock.. I looked up and saw Kuronue standing there. "So you had really did it." He said coming closer to the bed. "Of course, I mean what I say." I smirked. "This Hiei is really a beauty, can I have him after you had." Kuronue asked as he looked at Hiei. "Maybe.maybe not, I may like to keep him for the rest of the life." I said. We left the room together and I have asked for a servant to watch after Hiei's room and she shall inform me when Hiei had waked up." I went back to my room and changed to a more comfortable clothes. I lay on the bed waiting forward for the morning to arrive...  
  
Author Note" So how's it. Sorry I know some of you out there don't like Hiei as a gal but don't worry I will change him back into a man soon!! Reviews please. 


	5. chapter 5

Hiei POV  
  
I woke up and found myself in a room that I am not familiar to. I scanned through the room and this is what I see. I myself was on a huge bed that could still have five or more youkai sleeping on it. Blue painted walls with two portraits hanging on it. Vases with flowers and a bowl of fruits are on the small table next to me. There's one dressing table and next to it is a large, tall mirror. Now what reflects on the mirror? ME and I.was wearing... DRESS!! I came down from the bed and looked down at myself. Sure enough I was wearing a dress or should I say a grown. It's white in color and at the bottom corner of the grown was a red ribbon and the grown itself was rather long. It reaches until the floor and I can't even see my feet. "Baka, is this a kind of joke?" I tried my best not to step on the grown as I walked towards a door and I found out that's the bathroom. Now I had a serious problem and that's I don't know where I am! I had to get out of this stupid place. I went for the door and opened it up. There are two guards guarding the door.  
  
"oh, lady! You had waken up, Leon go and get Master Kurama." That's what I heard the guard said. I saw one of the guards running to the left.  
  
"Please lady, get back to your room before Master Kurama comes."  
  
"KURAMA!" that name struck my head. I remember now, I had to get rid of this youko called kurama for YUIO. I went back into my room in silent to wait for that kurama. I got ready a knife that I found near a bowl of fruit while waiting for him. It seems century before he came; I was already impatient by now. I went lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. It resembles the color of the sky, too bad it did not have clouds drawn on it. It will be rather beautiful. "Baka" I hit my head. What am I thinking! I should be killing someone and not thinking of something else. "Click" the door went. I pull myself up from the bed and I came face to face with the youko.  
  
"You had waked up, sweetie." He said.  
  
"Hn, who are you and why am I here." I asked him.  
  
"Oh, I am kurama your future husband." he said while inching forward towards me and stole a kiss from me.  
  
"Hiei, you taste so sweet just like yesterday." He smile  
  
"Baka!" I wipe my mouth.  
  
He just continues to smile at me.  
  
Now that he had said that I remember everything. He's the one that kissed me yesterday and I was nearly stripped by him."  
  
In anger I took out the knife that I hide and charge towards him. He doges every attack. Shit! He is better than I thought he will be.  
  
"Defending is no fun! Now it's my turn to attack." He said He knocked away the knife from my hand and pushed me onto the bed.  
  
"Sweetie, what are all those attacks for?"  
  
"You can't win me and that's for sure."  
  
"BAKA!" I swear at him.  
  
"NO bad words here, sweetie."  
  
"Look at what you had done."  
  
I shut my eyes close; I don't want to look at anything especially him.  
  
"Don't want to look at the mess, well then I shall tell you. The place is in a mess, portrait fallen, fruit all over the floor and lastly the mirror is broken." He told me.  
  
"That's your problem!" I replied.  
  
"Is it? Since you had made the mess, you had to be punished."  
  
His action shocked me. His lip is on me and he kissed me again. I can't do anything with both his hand on mine. I struggle like what I did yesterday. He pulled away from me and smirks.  
  
"Let's continue from where we should sweetie."  
  
Before I could stop him he tore the upper part of my grown in a minute showing my chest. I shouted for help.  
  
"HEL----" He kissed me again. How should I suppose to shout with his lip on mine?  
  
Knock.knock.  
  
He stopped when he heard the knock. He pulled away from me. "BAKA!" I heard him saying.  
  
"Wait for me sweetie, I will be right back." he winked He walked to the door.  
  
I got the blanket and covered it around me.  
  
"Gomen, Master Kurama , sorry for disturbing. But it's time for the lady to get changed for the breakfast with the other ladies. The servant that master kurama asked to serve Lady Hiei is here. I saw a lady they called servant next to the guard. That Kurama nodded his head and turned back to me.  
  
"Sorry sweetie we had to stop here, get dressed I will be waiting for you at the dining room." He went off after saying those words  
  
The servant came in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Lady hiei, please get dressed. Breakfast will be served soon.  
  
"Iie." I replied.  
  
She pulled away my blanket. The blanket was thrown onto the ground. For her size you do had a great strange.  
  
"Forgive me for being rude." She apologized.  
  
"I am a guy can't you see it?" I asked.  
  
"Hai, I do know. Master kurama had told me about it. Master kurama trusted me and that's the reason he asked me to serve you.  
  
She started grooming me. She handed me a dress after my bath.  
  
"Could you help me escape?" I asked politely. I never been polite to strangers in my life she's the first one.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I can't."  
  
"Master Kurama likes you and I had the duty to serve you and to let you like him."  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"We shall see." She had mystery in her voice.  
  
"In the mean time, you can't let others know that you are a man yet."  
  
"What if I did?" I asked impolitely this time.  
  
"Lord Yomi will may keep you as his play toy, he likes youkai that is both small in size and cute like you." She said seriously.  
  
I felt danger around; I had to escape no matter what. But before that I must kill Kurama but how."  
  
After the conversation with her, she forced me to drink some liquid. In a second my hair is longer than before.  
  
"Why is it that my hair is now longer than before?" I screamed to her. "Just nice the hair is neither too long nor too short now." She started to brush my hair  
  
"Hey, I am asking you a question."  
  
"I had a name, Lady Hiei"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Gina, that's my name!"  
  
"Fine, Fine ,Fine.Gina why."  
  
I need not repeat my question as she had answered it.  
  
"I had gave you drank a potion that will made you have a longer hair. Your face needs long hair to match it. ( A/N: Ok sorry if there's any one who don't like. I and Yuna like Hiei with short hair but this is how the story goes)  
  
"Time to go." She said after brushing my hair for the last time.  
  
I can't to anything but grumble.  
  
It seems that it will take some time to reach the dinning room, so I took this time to ask her some question.  
  
"Why am I caught and why did those guards told me to have breakfast with other ladies?"  
  
"Because you are now one of the ladies which may become Master kurama future bride. He will eliminate eight ladies out after ten days."  
  
"That means I could get a chance to be eliminate." I was happy at this thought.  
  
"I don't think so, Lady Hiei."  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"Master Kurama seems to like you a lot; maybe you may be the bride of his soon."  
  
"Nani!"  
  
"We are reaching there soon. So please have at least a smile on your face."  
  
I scowled, why should I obey her.  
  
We reached a place that was half filled with woman. They were all talking away. I sat on a place next to a lady dressed in green. Gina just stood behind me.  
  
"Why are there so many woman." I whispered to Gina.  
  
"The ten ladies in front of you are chosen by Master Kuronue while this row will be the ladies that are chosen by Mater Kurama." Gina pointed out to me.  
  
"Ok."  
  
In ten minutes time, every woman was present sitting silently on their seat. I do as they did, trying not to make any sound.  
  
A moment later, three youkai appeared.  
  
That Kurama sat at our row while the other I assume that he is Kuronue sat in the other row. Another youkai with lots of ears sat in the middle of this big table.  
  
The youkai with lots of ear stood up and said, "Good morning to you ladies, hope you all had a great night. Well I suppose you all are hungry. Let's start with the breakfast without any further delay."  
  
Breakfast was served and we ate quietly. Luckily I had learnt what table manners should be with otosan. If not I will be the centre of attention by now.  
  
I notice that the Kurama is looking at me. He smiled at me and went back to his breakfast. I hate his smile, it always mean something.  
  
"So, it seems that everyone had finished their breakfast. We now will have Kurama and Kuronue to bring you all to tour round the palace. This is a time to come in contact with my two sons, made use of it ladies."  
  
With that, we step out of the dining room. Just then, Gina handed me something in between the group of woman.  
  
"A present from Master Kurama."  
  
It's a rose with a note.  
  
I read it and it shows..  
  
Nice hair, sweetie. I liked it.  
Kurama  
  
Author Note: SO how is it? Sorry if any part of this story bothers you. Reviews please. Thanks ! Next chapter is out tomlo. 


	6. chapter 6 and Read the note in the end

Hiei's POV  
  
I crushed up the note and sent it into the bin nearby as for the rose, I gave it to Gina. Before the tour starts, those two youko seemed to be missing. Not a sight of them could be seen. Not long, they came back apologizing to us saying that they were in the washroom. Could their excuse be real? But I believe it wasn't their reason. The tour started off in an old library then the training room. After that we went from place to place where I none of them interest me except for the training room and place where they had their weapons.  
  
Two hours were gone and this tour is getting boring by every minute but the rest of the women seem to like this tour a lot. They flirt with the two youko every second. Both my eyes are getting sore from all those sight. I could neither stand the mushy words from the women and I could only use one word to describe this tour.. "DISGUST!"  
  
I could not stand this tour any longer. I slipped off from the group and tried to find my way back to my room. I had not been paying attention when the two youko told us the direction of our room. I could only wander from place to place until I came to a room where sounds were heard. Out of my curiosity, I peeked into the room and from the youko who was named Kuronue there on the bed with a woman. Not wanting to get my eyes sore again, I begin to close the door slowly before I heard someone  
  
"Hey, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Just because of his sudden questioning, I closed the door with a loud 'bang." When I wanted to flee off, a pair of hands caught me by my shoulder. "Hey you had not answered my question yet." I tried struggling but I could not, how I wish I had my katana with me. But someone else saved me from answering. "What are you doing, Leon." "Gomen Kuronue, I just caught this person outside your room." "Let her off, she's one of the women kurama had chosen." The guard let go of me and apologized after that. "You can leave now." The guard scrambled away fast.  
  
"Are you fine?" I did not reply him anything. You may think I was rude but who would thank him when he helped his brother. He is the reason that I am still here. If he hadn't threw some of that silvery powder I would not had fainted and had to stay here. I went off without a word but I did say something before I left and that's 'BAKA!" I found my way back to my room after getting some direction from one of the guard. I went in and found no one. I expected Gina must have gone out for awhile.  
  
I found out that a bath was done. Since I stink from all the sweats which came from all the walking, I decided to have a bath. I took off my dress and left it aside. I went inside the bathroom and soaked myself in the water. Everything was fine except my hair. It's long and I did not know how to take care of it since I had no experience in taking care of long hair. I just took the soap and washed it clumsily till I had soap in my eyes. I swore to get this hair cut after the bath. I poured water down my hair quickly so as to get rid of the foams. I washed my body after I was done with my hair. I was taken back by surprise when I felt a lump on my chest when I was washing my body. To be exact, its two lump! I washed off the soap and saw something I never expect. I got the towel and dried myself up. I wrapped it around my body. When I was out from the bathroom, Gina had just come in through the front door.  
  
"GINA! WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO ME.?" I asked shaking her with my hands. My towel dropped since I had not secured it properly. "Oh, I believe you had taken that bath."  
  
"YES I HAD! I HAD BREASTS AFTER TAKING THAT BATH." I picked up my towel and wrapped it around my body again.  
  
"Not to worry, Lady Hiei. It's just a potion I added inside."  
  
"WHAT IS THAT POTION FOR.?" "It's for man to change into a woman." "NANI!" I screamed in front of her.  
  
"So you are responsible in getting me back in my real form." "I had wanted to explain it to you before letting you bath." "HAHA, very funny Gina. I would SURELY NOT step into that bathtub if I knew that's for changing gender." "I knew that. That's why I left this room to get another potion for you in my room." "AND MAY I KNOW what is that potion supposes to be." "To let you faint so that I could bath you instead."  
  
I dropped to the floor. Why did I landed myself in this room with a woman had every type of potion.  
  
"Gina changed me back. I don't want to be in this form." I demand her. "Sorry to tell you .Lady Hiei. I can't change you back with any of my potion." She pulled me up from the floor and got me dressed in a dress which is white in color with laces on it. "Lady Hiei, you had to learn to cope with this form even if you don't like it." She combed my hair and put something on my hair. "What is that thing, you put on my hair." "That's for letting your hair to be straight and shiny." "Ok, I am done with your grooming, Lady Hiei."  
  
"Hn.." I am really upset to think that I am a woman from now on. How could I face my otosan when I am done killing that Kurama who had made me stayed here.  
  
"Please don't sulk, Lady Hiei. That will only spoil your beautiful face." "Do you know that you look nice in this form, Lady Hiei." "I don't and I want to get back to my real form." I stared at her. "Fine, I shall tell you the solution."  
  
My eyes lit up. Did I just hear the word 'solution'? "What is that?" I asked her urgently. "Well, you just had to be splash yourself with hot water to change back into a man. I ran for the bathroom but she held me back and put me back on the chair. "BAKA! Why are you stopping me?" "I had not finished. You can still change back into woman by splashing cold water onto you." "Nani?" I was shocked to think that I could be a woman any minute if I was just being splashed with cold water. I shook that thought away. I could not be bother anymore; I just want to be back into a man now. I could not stand having two lumps in front of me.  
  
I ran for the bathroom but again she stopped me. "What is it now." I stated.  
  
"Sorry Lady Hiei. If you want to change back into a man that could wait until night time. Now you had to go for your lunch before your test."  
  
"TEST?"  
  
"HAI, there's test for every lady today. That's to test the ability of theirs." "What test is it?" "I do not know, all I know that the test will be held after lunch Lady Hiei."  
  
"Stop asking questions, Lady Hiei, we are going to be late,." Gina pushed me out of the room.  
  
I walked to the dining room with the company of Gina. Every guard that we past by stared at me for a moment before greeting me. "See you looked beautiful, the guards were looking at you." I signed. Though I hate to be in this form, I can't change my fate. I could only look forward for the night to come. I did not believe that I could not be cured. I must kill that Kurama fast and get some help from my otosan.  
  
By the time I went to the dining room, most of the women had already gathered there. I sat at my own place thinking of a plan to kill Kurama. My thought was interrupted by the voice of someone familiar.  
  
"Ladies had you lunch now and we will had some test afterward for you all." Said kuronue. That's the youko I met earlier but I still could not think of why did he could be in the room when he was with the other women during the tour.  
  
I started with my lunch after his small talk. I found a bit problem in eating with two lumps in front. Just like Gina had said, I had to cope with it but it is only for a short time. I will be free from this when I returned back to my own palace after killing that kurama. I eyed at him from an angle. He seemed to be enjoying his meal a lot, of course not only that. He was chatting away happily with a woman next to him. They were laughing and chatting. I could feel that the other eight of the women that he had chosen were all staring at them. I imagined smokes coming from their head which started a fire which killed every youkai in the room. The two baka youko caught fire on their tail. I giggled softly to myself at that thought. Oh no! Why did I giggled, this woman form had influence me. I continued my lunch trying to forget everything, from the imaginary part to the giggle.  
  
I could not finish my food, maybe it's because of my mood. I placed my fork and knife on the table. I observed every woman and I noticed that hey seemed very hungry. Why is it so? I really don't know. I drank some cold water from the glass after feeling that my lips were very dried. A drop of water went dripping off from my lip. It flows from my lip to chin and to my neck after that and finally it drips into my dress on to my chest. I could feel the coldness of the water. I placed the glass back on the table. I looked around since I had nothing to do. I turned to my right and my eyes met a pair of golden eyes that was full of lust. It happened that the eyes belong to that Kurama! I looked away to avoid his eyes. My heart went beating hard after the eye contact with kurama. "Hiei don't be scared of that kurama, he is no threat to you." He only made me think of the event that happened in the morning.I told myself. After awhile, the lunch was over. Everyone had a ten minute rest before the test. During that time, we could just wait at the living room as it will be the place we assemble, if not we could do anything during this period of time. Most of the woman went to the washroom. I went to the living room instead and stood next to the window. Staring into the sky, I did not notice that someone is coming from the back. He pulled me over to a corner where there's nobody not even a guard could be seen. He let go off me after that. I turned my head and saw the youkai, Kurama.  
  
"What do you want." I pulled myself away from him. I stood a distance from him. How should I know if he had any trick up his sleeve? Better to be safe than sorry. "Scared of me, Hiei?" I hate it when he called my name. It just makes my heart beat faster.  
  
"I had to assemble at the living room now." I walked away but I was pulled back with a great force by him. "Getting angry? Jealous of that woman who was laughing and talking away with me." "No I did not." I struggled to be loose. He pinned me on the wall and smiled. I was trapped in between the wall and him. "You did, you were jealous just now." "NO!" "Then why didn't you finish your meal?" "That had nothing to do with you and stopped hugging me." I demanded  
  
"I was just scared that you would be cold from that drip of water that went into your dress." All of sudden, his lip was pressed on mine and it went down further to kiss my chin. After a moment I felt his tongue on my neck. He sucked it hard and it hurt Me. Between pains there's pleasure. I tried not to moan but the sound just came out against my will. His hands were on both side of my dress and before I knew I heard the sound of the dress being tore at the side of the sleeve. His lips went kissing further to my collarbone and his hands were on the both side of my body near my breasts. Before his lips could go further I pushed him away.  
  
"Go away!" I was blushing now; this form made me blushed harder than before. "Fine, don't be angry. It only spoil your beautiful face." His index finger was on my cheek and it went sliding down. After that he had his hand wrapped around my waist and his hands went lower and he caught my ass in is hand. "You got a nice ass." "Get l-ost." I was pulling him away with all my force. It seemed that when I am in this form my strength only decreased.  
  
He then licked the rim of my ear before saying something. "CAN you tell me what you were giggling about just now?" "NO I CAN'T" I was nervous now. "Alright then, get going to the living room. You will be just in time." he said. I glared at him for a moment. (A/N: Stupid thing to do ?") "Don't you want to go; I could get my shape-shifter to help you while you could stay with me. "NO THANKS!" I turned away from him and left. Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine. When was he in front of me? I pushed him off and went back to the living room. But I thought I heard something from him..  
  
Normal POV  
  
"You can escape now but you can't later in the night when I visit you.."  
  
Authoress Note: So how is it? I hope you like it. I spent quite a long time typing and katie had spent a long time helping me too. So now we need HELP! If U know about the tests that is said in this chapter. I don't know what tests I should put for the ladies. I needed to know what tests could be tested on them to know their abilities! So help me, though I had thought of one already. But I need more!! Please I begged you all. Also I need REVIEWS. Thanks..Oh and also before I forget A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!!!ieiHiei 


	7. Chapter 7

Hiei PoV  
  
I was back to the living room and sat down on the sofa. My heart is now pounding so hard that anyone that is close to me may hear it. Calm down Hiei! Don't be nervous everything will be alright once you killed the youko. I told myself this but i just could not calm down at all! Gina came to me and asked why was my sleeves torn. How could I explain? Tell her that the youko nearly raped me? I just kept quiet to let her think the answer herself. "Fine if you don't want to answer." "I just needed to mend your sleeves that are torn." It was amazing that she took out of a needle and thread from her pocket and sew the torn sleeves. Did she always have these sorts of things in her pocket? She finished sewing just in time as we were called to assemble. We were led to the garden and were asked to wait for awhile. Soon the test that was supposed to take started. I never imagine that the test was "Singing." Great! Even Inari wanted me to leave this place, I never sang in my life before except for once when I sang a song to my sis Yukina. They had written the name of the songs behind each leaf; we just had to choose one and started practicing singing. Everyone had only an hour to prepare for it. I anyhow chose a leaf and guess what the name of the song is? (A/N: Ok, now whatever song u wants could just imagine the name.) Inari! What type of song is this? Every Heart? I had only one heart not more than that! (A/N : haha! I like this song a lot so I use it) I just took the paper where there were lots of word they called lyrics. I went to a corner a rested there. If I wanted to lose, practicing is just a waste of time. But Gina happened to walked past and wondered why I wasn't practicing. I just told that I wanted to lose. Her face turned red not because of being embarrassed but ANGRY! She threaten me with a potion of hers saying if I don't win she would forced me to drink a potion that will made me permanent as a woman. I had no choice but practice with as she told. I would not want to be a woman and I could not just run away without killing kurama as a revenge for all the things he did to me. Sing .sing .sing was what I did for the past half an hour. If I could I would ask Gina to represent me since she sang so beautifully. Under her strict coaching, I could finally sing perfectly. Oh mind, I swear this singing thingy was harder than practicing my sword. I was restless by the time the hour had past. Gina never let lose even a minute without telling me what was wrong with my singing. I was the last to sing so that was lucky. I could made use of this time to rest, my throat was VERY dry now. I needed water and as if Gina was reading my mind, she gave me a glass of water. Singing test started with women from that kuronue side. The first woman sang out of tune and her pitch was so high that it breaks the glass that the kurama was holding. Water went splashing on his clothes. Ha, that serves him right. The second one was ridiculous. Really! Her voice was so soft in the beginning than just because that King called Yumi told her to sing louder. She was shouting the song than singing it. I was trying so hard to stop the laughing so were the others. The third woman sang quite fine till she opened her mouth so big that something went flying into her mouth. She was choked by the thing. I could hardly stand this test anymore. It was so funny that I nearly forgot my lyrics. So the singing test went on and on. There were some perfect once while the others were like the first three. Finally, it was my turn. Gina and she gave me a...If -you-lose-you-- know-what -will -happen -to -you stare. I just sang liked what I did during the practice I did not notice that the sweet and beautiful voice that was sung out was actually mine. I sang and remembered what Gina had taught me. From the first verse to the next until it ends I was rewarded with clapping sounds in the end. I was glad I did well but wait a minute! Why should I do well? I must lose the next test if not I won't be able to leave this place! But I was surprised by myself, how could I be able to sing so well? I leave this thought aside when another announcement was made. "Ladies please made your way to the kitchen." Why must we be going there? I wondered. Someone helped me to solve this question. "Haven't we finished the test?" "Iie, the singing was just a warming up. It wasn't your real test." Everyone started groaning away that include me! I shouldn't have practiced that silly song at all! We made our way to the kitchen. The ten women that Kuronue chose should cook first then it would the next ten. The other nine women and I sat outside in our own chairs waiting for the rest of the ten to start. I could hear screaming from the kitchen. Also things seem to be dropping all this time. I was nearly choked when I heard the first sound. "CRASH". I assumed that must be plates. From where I sit, I could see everyone giggling all the time when all those screaming and crashing were heard. But the two youko didn't even bother about those things. One of them was reading something and the other was talking happily away. They left their seat after ten minutes. I knew that they could not stand it. If it was me I would rather die to stay hear listening to the noise. The two youko were outside sparring with each other. Every woman inside the dining room were drooling seeing that kurama sparring. I turned to look and they spar like there's no tomorrow. I did not like to admit but their skills were good or should I say prefect. Every movement of theirs attracted me. Of course, I am not like the women. I liked the sparing show and not the youko who were sparring. Forty-five minutes went past very fast. Noise pollutions were heard through out the forty-five minute that was give to the ten women inside to cook. The women took the plates of food that they cooked and placed them on the table while I and the rest went to the kitchen to start the scary cooking test.  
  
I was shocked when I finished listening to the instructions. We had to the food that we cooked. But we will get some for the youko to eat. I hate putting the PINK apron but I had to do so. Since I would rather eat something eatable than something that look like rubbish. I learned cooking when I was nine but quit it when I found it boring and a wasting of time. While washing the ingredients that I needed I found myself in a messy place. It was already in a mess when we came in now with the addition of the mess created by the women, I MUST be careful not being hit by pots or boiling water. From what I observed when I had my food cooking in the pot, cooking was a dangerous thing. I saw a woman next to me cutting the ingredient. That seems perfect but she just continue cutting without knowing until I told her that she had already cut her finger. She was really a blur woman. She could still stand there staring at me for don't know how many minutes before she went screaming away. Next, I found boiling water being splashed on the floor and someone slipped because of that. I was stirring my food in the pot when I felt something flying above me. Ingredients were flying everywhere. Some in the sink, some on the floor and there's some on the head of the women. But they did not realize it! It was so funny to see food on their head. The last incident that happened before the time was up was.. A woman was in a rush cutting her food into pieces to place them on the plate. When the youkai called time's up, she just threw the knife she was holding away. The knife hit the pot and it dropped on the floor, the base hit the handle of a pan and the pan went flying in the air. It hit the ceiling before landing on the woman who threw the knife. She fainted after that and was sent back to her room. Wondering what happen to her food? It landed so nicely in the bin with a "Pop". It was actually bad, I would like that kurama to eat up all those disusing, burnt food! My conclusion was that Cooking was really dangerous! So kids don't do it at home!(A/N: Hey Hiei don't say these to the kids!@)  
  
We let the two youko ate a small portion of the food. We ate our own food too. But no one finished eating what they cooked except some and that include me. The noodle I cooked was nice with sauce on it addition of cheese and onions. We left for our room early. It was night time when we returned back to out room. I was exhausted from the singing and cooking. I would never want to do those things again. I finished the day with a bath and lay back on my own bed. Gina left for other work that she was told to do. I just lay on the bed and slept without knowing it. I was waked up by the sounds of water. I opened up my eyes and had a blur vision of someone having a bath in my bathroom. I sat up and took the knife I took from the kitchen out. I would kill whoever it was. The youkai walked neared and nearer to the door until it opened. I saw the youkai and that's Kurama!  
  
Author note" Ha ! so how is it?? I like this chapter. All the cooking and singing made me laugh while I wrote it. I hope u will laugh till u dropped on the floor. Got to go. Reviews please. 


End file.
